My Fallen Angel
by KillerKitty3140
Summary: - "What’s the point?" "Are you crazy?" "You don’t know what you’re doing." I’ll prove them wrong. I always do.
1. Entree

Hey! I'm not sure if people like this type of fic; here's my attempt at a sort of anguish – y and angst.

_---_

_One of the many guardians sent from the heavens to bless us. _

_Plummeted from paradise. _

_The rebel angel. _

_The fallen considered evil. _

_Satan, the devil himself; My Fallen Angel._

_---_

_Why are you doing this? What's the point? Are you crazy? You don't know what you're doing. You don't know him. _They all told me. But I'll prove them wrong. I always do.

I noticed him a month ago,

**.:: Flashback ::.**

"Draco!" a kid ran up to him excitedly, revealing the treasure in his hands and beamed with pride.

The solemn and cold Slytherin grinned at the green robed boy and ruffled the youth's hair,

"A true Slytherin!" he congratulated, and the boy ran away; fixing up his hair and finding someone else to show off to.

It was then his façade shattered. The happy, joyful and strong character of the Head Boy and Prince of Slytherin vanished; so did the cold, menacing and conceited git. The only thing left was a silvery blonde shell. He looked completely empty. No emotions showed in his eyes. None.

**.:: End of Flashback ::.**

Bags were revealed underneath his eyes, if you got the chance to study his face hard enough. His perfect features are strained, the absence of any flicker of emotion was... disturbing.

It wasn't worth it; why bother? Why try? His eyes told me whenever I looked into them. Like the living dead. He no longer taunts me; no longer cares. He no longer mocks my friends. It is beneath him and he couldn't care less. He is still the command of Slytherin, the supreme ruler whom they all look up to.

But he was shattered.

I heard his father was locked away in Azkaban. _War is taking its toll. _Harry almost defeated all the Death Eaters, only for them to reveal their hidden emergency Port Key. Should've known it wasn't that easy.

Lucius was last in line to leave, making sure all his subjects were to leave before him. Such act from a Malfoy was so unexpected and rare it made you winder if he was up to something. Because of that he was caught and sent to Azkaban and the Dementors.

How was he managing without his father? Surely it wasn't that bad? I heard stories about the sadistic way Malfoys discipline their youths. Expectations and all the emotional and physical abuse needed to achieve them. I'd heard about different Pure Blood demands. Surely this wouldn't be something he would miss. Surely. But apparently not.

One more year and we'd all be out on our own. I have the order. I have a hero; Harry. I have the side that would win. I have my family.

He has nothing. One more year and I'd leave Hogwarts, but I'd never be completely alone. In less than a year, he'd be all alone. No one deserves that.

I've never noticed it before. I've never noticed him before.

Everyone was suffering.

Especially him.

---

Please Review. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. I need to know if people like this. If not; I probably won't continue it.


	2. Emnity

THANK YOU!!! V much. I LUV U!! Not a bad word about it. Wow. Hope I don't disappoint!

---

_Your mere presence chills all,_

_You push me away,_

_Besotted by you;_

_Still I stay._

_---_

"Draco!" I shout, running up to him as I caught his attention. His uninterested gaze sweeps over me; transforming into an icy disguise,

"Mudblood," he grimaces; not bothering with my kind,

"Uh..." I search in my head for some, _anything, _to say, "Potions –" I begin as I see him relent. I see his eyes softening, slowly letting me in.

"Bugger of, Mudblood," sneers Malcolm, interrupting me. Stupid git. He guides Malfoy away from me, I stare after them. His happy façade is up. I see right through it, looking closer I see so does his friend.

Why doesn't he do something about it?

"Hermy!" Ron giggles too foolishly for a seventh year, testing out her new nickname. Harry runs to catch up to us. He yanks my neck towards him, his elbow twisting around it.

Harry's gaze trails to where mine never lifted from. Harry frowns. My new thing; my passion, something not everyone – actually no one – approves of.

"Why are you even bothering?" Harry tries to reason. I close my eyes and sigh; I've been through this before. Why won't he understand?

"He needs me." I answer simply.

Harry tries to chuckle; it was absurd. The prat that has never left us alone for all of seven years decides to and I trail after him none stop because of it? Some things even the famous Harry Potter can't understand.

"I need you," Harry whispers, giving me a crooked smile. Whenever Draco smiles, it was always broken; any attempt to hide it was always transparent to me.

"No; you don't," I push him away, "not as much as he does," I console. The hurt look in his eyes disturbing me.

Harry was the hero. Perfection in its elite form.

---

"I want projects done; you have a fortnight." Snape pauses as he waits for the moans to cease, "I want it two parchments long; on our new topic... inertia prevention or causing potions, along with side-effects and an antidote," he informs the class.

This was going to be easy. It always was; I found it effortless to do any sort of academic work. I look from Ron and Harry, grimacing at the thought of another gruelling assignment, to the silver blonde boy, yawning broadly as if he couldn't care less.

In the corner of my eye, I see Snape eye his favourite pupil worriedly. The signs of concern creased his forehead, making him look older that he probably was.

"Turn to page 189, in your books," he barks, ordering those around him as he studies his favoured student.

"Mr Malfoy," I strain my ears to eavesdrop into the conversation, "I am worried," Snape admits, "You're grades have been slipping and..." Malfoy's interest saps away, "Mr Malfoy!" Snape had to bark, capturing Malfoy's concentration with the rest of the class. "Your attention span seems to be slipping. You'll do well to take care of your problem."

The class erupts from silence to a gossiping whisper. Harry and Ron turn to each other and murmurs maliciously gazing at Malfoy. I shake my head.

"You will be doing this separately." He states loudly to the class, placing an obstacle in our way and stops the spreading of scandal.

---

Inability to move.

_Paralysation, _I chant softly, scanning the shelves for my desired book. I sigh with defeat. Perhaps they don't have it here. Perhaps.

_Immobility, _I try again, using a synonym to find a similar result. I refuse to ask the library, though close we are, for help. I have been here for seven years. I will search for and find my own books.

I stalk back to my starting point; searching again if I have missed something. I squint firmly above me just to make sure. I notice an outline of a shadow coming upon me. Someone else must be researching the topic. I absorb myself further, determined to wipe the shelf clear of books.

_Aha! _I think, and beam with pride as I find the book I was looking for. My height limits me, thought tall I am, I cannot reach. I have not dedicated myself to sports and spend my free time inside. It begins to impact on me. I reach up to the shelf, burning in frustration; far more than before; as I try persistently to reach.

_Just a little bit more, _I urge myself on, only inches away as I spider my hands in order to reach further up. The shadow I ignored earlier hasn't moved. I notice the figure still standing behind me and sigh with embarrassment. The outline becomes bigger and bigger; nearer and nearer. It stops, inches away from me.

A sleek arm, clad with green, reaches effortlessly and grabs the book. The manicured nails grips the spine, and holds it out for me on the pale hand I dare not look up from.

"Thanks," I mutter, not sure if I should move away. Here is my chance; right here. Was I brave enough to take it?

"Hey, Malfoy, did you need it as well?" I ask; giving him a lop-sided grin I stay true to my house's reputation. I hold the book out, as if offering a truce. Malfoy sighs and looks at me for what seems like forever.

"Sure, why not. I've looked at every other section."

I shift nervously. The proud, vain, conceited and haughty traditional Malfoy agrees. I am unprepared, rather taken aback that he accepts to my offer. Shakily, I set it down on the spare table and checks no one is around the library.

But of course, no one ever is.

He opens the book; I have an uncontrollable urge to inspect his nails. But I resist; I continue to read. Slowly, I turn the page; for a brief moment my hand was so close you might even say it was touching his. The comparison between the two were what I had expected.

As my hand swept up again, even closer this time, he didn't even flinch. His superior attitude seemly melted away.

Slowly; very slowly; he was finally letting someone – me – in.

---

So? Wotduyathink? Hm?


	3. My Mind Is Changed

Thank you again for reviewing. Did it really seem unrealistic? Last chappies ending? Maybe this one would be better.

---

_How can you do this;_

_How?_

_Let me go, let me free;_

_Now._

_But you can't; you know it_

_Can you?_

_Lock me away; Unintentionally_

_Is all you do._

---

"So..." Harry begins, flashing me a smile as he sits down beside me, "What are we going to do about the project?"

"Help us Herms!" Ron wails, imitating a drowning rat.

"It's an independent project." I remind them icily.

Harry chuckles;

"That hasn't stopped us before." He reminds me,

I sigh; it's true. I always help them with their projects. And homework. And answering questions. It was my role in their lives. To complete their projects, homework, any academic matter and answering their questions.

What a life.

I nod my head absently, turning around to face the Slytherin table. I hear Ron and Harry, on either side of me, sigh as they see me do this.

There he was.

Crowded by a thick noxious layer of vile Slytherins. There he was. Their Prince.

---

He stands up, chin tilted in habit, and sweeps away from his crowd. He makes for an exit, his longs strides – though serene and slow – take him there as if he was desperate to flee.

I want to follow him. I spare a glance to his clique, they want the same thing. I see it in their eyes. I need to think of a reason to meet him again. Realising I am somewhat obsessed, still endeavour to search for any excuse – any at all – to meet with him again.

I can help him. I know I can.

---

"What?" Malfoy asks, as he glances up from his parchment.

Seeing the shadow on the desk, he looks up expecting a Slytherin to approach him. Not a Mudblood. Not me.

"Mudblood." He greets and grimaces, continuing with his project. I'm not even worth noticing to him.

"Malfoy." I demand his attention again.

"Mudblood." He repeats for the sake of getting rid of me.

I've heard the same insult escape his lips for years. Too long that you can even say I've gotten used to it. But no matter how it was uttered before, the passion or delight in calling me this has evaporated. Now, the name is just a sound; not only to me, but to him as well. It is our greeting; one he says devoid of any emotion unless it's bitterness.

I remember last week. We were getting somewhere; finally. But it is so hard to find him, even harder to capture his attention.

"I need the book." I state dimly pointing at the book that opens in front of him and I. He grimaces, and I watch his face intently; searching for any emotion. Even hate.

I find none.

I don't know if this is good or bad. I realise he's holding the book out to me, his arm stretches as the book moves closer to me. I stare at it for a long time, before he gently wiggles the book, prompting me.

I gently grasp the book, making sure I absolutely do not brush my hands over his. Turning away, I curse myself inside. It took me literally a week to think of a reason to even be near him. And then I blow it.

I walk away from him. He wasn't worth it. Why was I even bothering? Everyone was right. How did I even get into my head that I could change – even affect the git? Why did I even think of helping the bastard? I have made up my mind; I will go with what everyone says. I am sure they are right.

Filling myself with bitterness, I curse the one who's making me leave my sanctuary. The library was _my _haven. I shouldn't be the one leaving. I almost have the will to go back and demand he leave. Almost.

Walking through the door I hear him call out,

"And thanks for letting me borrow it!"

I turn around as he closes his book and heads off to the shelf. I couldn't even make eye contact. Malfoy seems to be spending quite a bit of time in the library lately. I curse the fact. Strange boy.

And with that, he unthinkingly changes my mind. I won't go with what everyone says. I am sure they are wrong.

---

Tell me what you think! Is this a little too much? Moving too slowly? Not realistic?

...

- anything? -


	4. Why?

Thank you fore your feedback!! Yay again!!

_---_

_I see you with them,_

_I have to look away,_

_Maybe I'll get over you,_

_Maybe; one day._

_---  
_

Someone's on his knee and I hear him laugh. I squint as I see Pansy shamelessly doing a lap dance on him. I gaze at them with distaste for a while before deciding it will do no good and leave. The dagger like way Blaise watches over me as I walk away made me feel like the prey being hunted and trying to run.

Pansy turns to face me, a triumphant smile plasters her face. I smile back, just to spite her. Draco looks at me and I see the emptiness behind his smile. I see he tries to sneer at me, and I see how empty that too is.

I don't know whether that is good or not.

His condition seems to be getting worse. He subtly seems to be withdrawing away more and more. I want to get through, but he cloaks himself with his housemates; a shield I will never be able to penetrate.

"HERM DOG!" I hear someone shout my way. I feel the blood gently rise to my face, tinting my cheeks a vivid red.

"Harry." I greet in return, stretching an icy smile his way. He thinks up pet names for me, recently they have become utterly ridiculous.

"I was wondering if you wanna do something later on." He flashes me his irrefutable smile and I melt.

"Sure." I agree, though not as reluctantly as I would've been inclined to.

His smile becomes even wider, all be cause of my elusive answer that should've gave him nothing. I suspect something is up, something right underneath my nose; something I have yet to pick up on.

"Malfoy." Harry taunts, his arm slithering around my neck without my consent. Malfoy, who was already sort of looking this way; out of the corner of his eyes, he watches the display before him.

"Potter." Malfoy grimaces, stifling a yawn.

I pry my neck away from the clobbers we call the arms of Harry. Seeing me struggle, Draco chances a smile in my direction. A smile.

An actual smile.

I think; I can't be sure; my efforts are in vain on Harry as he tries to slide his arm back up again.

"What do you want?" Snarled Pansy, the pug faced whore swivels and faces Harry.

"Nothing." Harry shrugs and walks away. Before he was out of sight, he turns and winks at Pansy.

Pansy doesn't seem flustered and only raises her brow towards me questioningly. I shrug.

"Off with you then." Blaise orders haughtily flicking his hand, as if motioning me to leave.

I think about defying them and staying here, but; no. I have no allies here, no friends.

Draco was too unreliable to be considered a friend.

Too distant to even be considered an... acquaintance.

The room was filled with Slytherins, who demanded the whole library be theirs. I imagine there were others here, but only to be uncomfortable by the gathering of Slytherins and so they flee. I suspect the Slytherins scare whoever tries to resettle back here.

Why the masses of Slytherins all of a sudden? I could imagine many wonder. I know. Their leader colonizes them here. He decides to claim the library, my fort for so long, for his own. Why? The one question left unanswered. I only hope that this is an impulsive thing, and will soon go back to normal.

---

I hear Lavender clicking her tongue absently, a subconscious habit of hers whenever she decides to perve at her new target.

The thing about Lavender is; she finds someone every now and then to...pursue. It's like she picks random guys and captures them. What's worse is that they fall for her. I've seen her do it, along with her friend Parvati. Men seem to get ready to fall for her, it's almost unnatural. Everyone seems to love them. There's a word for all this; and it wasn't nice.

I search vaguely around, I never care who the unfortunate victim is. But now I do.

_Why, Lavender, why?_ I wanted to ask her, looking at the blonde haired angel who'll never let me in. I hear the clicking get fainter and fainter as she moves to the Slytherin table. What was she thinking? This was a _Slytherin. _Slytherins are nasty. Not be to be reckoned with. And this particular Slytherin was their foremost leader.

What throws me off is how strange her taste is becoming. Why, all of a sudden, is she going after a _Slytherin? _More importantly, why was she going after _my Slytherin?_ She's never considered going after one before. She is even one of the people telling me to abandon my hope of ever getting near the serpents. She knew of my... obsession.

And still she wants him.

---

Short chappie. Lol. Soz, haven't updated in a while. BLAME THE EXAMS!!!

O well. You know the drill.

REVIEW.

plz


	5. She goes byebye

Interesting ideas you have come up with while I disappeared somewhere. However, if I were to act on one of them, it would completely contradict another's.

And for your hopes about Harry being with Hermione in this story? No going to happen. She's Draco's!!! But you can always look out for another story of mine that I might be planning to write!!

---

_What is she doing here?_

_This is our place,_

_But you're not complaining,_

_Am I just the disgrace?_

_---  
_

"Hello… Draco." Lavender greets, frolicking into the library. What she is doing in the library, what are _they _doing in the library, I probably would never know.

"Hi." Draco answers and Lavender beams.

"Great, more bloody Gryffindors," Blaise mutters,

"Malfoy to you." Pansy objects.

"What are you doing here?" I hear one of them ask,

"I'm going to get out a book for potions." Lavender replies casually,

"Why are you talking to us?" This distinct voice has to belong to Pansy,

"Because you started asking me questions." Lavender answers.

"Go away." Blaise finishes for them.

Lavender comes back, not 5 minutes had passed yet, to the Slytherin gathering.

"Uh… Draco?" her use of the name causes Pansy to throw daggers with her eyes, "I hear you're a whiz at Potions. Could you find me a book on it for me?" She asks innocently.

"…" Draco stares at her, what was the matter with these Gryffindors?

"We're _Slytherins _for Merlin's sake; go find a Hufflepuff to help you, even a fellow Gryffindor; hell, get a Ravenclaw to give you a tour of the library." Blaise mutters,

"B-But," Lavender stammers, her ploys have never failed before. But that's because she's never come up against a Slytherin, whose middle names were basically made up of twisting people around their fingers, seduction, persuasion, manipulation and conquering.

"Why would _he _give _you _the book? Why would he help _you?_" Pansy laughed, "Half-wit Gryffindor, go save a drowning cat!"

Lavenders eyes starts glistening, they start to stain with tears; she is un-use to the violent and hurtful jibes. She leaves the library, not looking back, although I do feel a slight tingle of remorse, the flood of delight outweighs it. I guiltily hope that she gives up.

But a Gryffindor never gives up.

"Uh… Granger?" I hear someone from behind me call out. The only one in this library who might willing talk to me is…

I don't dare to turn around, scared my predictions are a lie.

"Hello?" I hear him – it's a male's voice!!! – call out again, closer now. He taps my shoulder and I'm forced to turn around.

"Malfoy." I acknowledge, "What do you want?" Inside I'm giddy that he's actually talking to me, but I have seen what he and his kind does to the weak.

"Potions book." The only reason he would have to talk to me. I have the one copy.

"Here." I hand it to him, feigning a grimace, not really caring I was mid-reading.

"Are you sure you're finished?" Draco made sure, seeing the bookmarked page bang spot in the middle.

"No." Hermione admitted.

"I'll return it to you later on."

"Hey, do you… by any chance… want-to-study-together. Because of the book. Since-there's-only-one-copy-and-we-should-make-the-most-of-it-or-snape-will-bite-my-head-off?" I asked, not pausing for a breath.

He nods.

He nods!!!!!

Is it because he actually understands what I say, waning to spend time with me; or because he thinks I'll take the book away if he doesn't? Can he even understand my question at all? Maybe he's just nodding to get rid of me.

My head hung low at the latter realisation.

---

Just a short update to tell you I'm no dead, and neither is this fic!!!


	6. You Know Who

Been so long since I've updated, again; I've been too concentrated in my other fic, lol!

---

_What are you doing?_

_I don't understand._

_After such spite_

_You're lending me a hand?_

---

I watch him; I watch him as a routine I do everyday – every _hour. _He's striding; even in his current withdrawn state he strides with the same Malfoy confidence his arrogant father burned into him. He pushes his hair back, I'm still watching him, but the sleaves of his robes don't fall back. They never fall back.

I want – need – to talk to him, I just didn't know what about; so I continued to observe. I continued to stare.

"Yes?" Pansy hisses at me, catching on the intense stare that isn't directed at her.

"What does the Mudblood want?" Blaise joins in.

I just look at them; throwing them my get-back stare.

"Leave her alone." Crones Malfoy, not talking his eyes off the book he's reading. Immediately his minions halt. Immediately my heart begins to leap with the anticipation of my new found progress. "She's not worth it." And with that my heart falters.

"Very true." Pansy agrees dryly, though there wasn't enough something in her voice to convince me she did. "Let's not waste or time on _it."_

"Mudblood." Malfoy holds up the book.

"I still need it." I reply to his unspoken question.

"Are we missing something?" Blaise asks, exchanging glances with Pansy who shrugs.

"I've learnt to share." Draco announced dully.

Pansy faked a gasp and a scandalized expression that didn't quite hide the shock behind her eyes. I arch my eyebrow, daring him to go on; daring for an invitation.

"I need the heads to go to the Headmaster's office immediately." Professor McGonagall announces as she marched into the library, addressing Malfoy and I, surprised to find us in the same room.

"Miss Granger, would you also go find Mr Potter." It wasn't a question. I stand up and realize Malfoy's taking his duties seriously. But I suppose it's all he has.

I walk out of the library, almost together with Malfoy. Except he turns one way when I decide to turn the other. I have no idea where Harry is, nor why the Headmaster would summon us. Harry wasn't a prefect; it was the one thing he didn't have.

---

As we, Harry and I, enter the waiting room to Dumbledore's office, Malfoy was sitting on a stretched marble stool, looking absently towards the far away corner. Not acknowledging our presence, he continues to stare and not falter.

Harry smiles coyly at me.

Why? Harry has become unpredictable and I am no longer as close to him during these seven years. But he doesn't think so.

The door opens to Dumbledore's office open before we got a chance to sit down.

"Welcome." A tired voice greeting from within.

Harry strides forth with confidence and replies,

"Thankyou." He never used to stride. It wasn't part of him. I wonder what burned it into him.

Malfoy stands up and strides after, a stride mastered by elegance and habit.

I follow them, still somewhat lost in my thoughts and ponderings.

"What's this about?" I ask, placing myself on the seat between Harry and Malfoy. Of course they would choose to sit as far apart from each other as possible. Harry glared daggers at Malfoy, who only returned the gesture – but his daggers were coated with an icy edge that made Harry look away. I recoil from their conflict and concentrate on the Headmaster.

The doors slam shut.

"I have called you here to warn you." Dumbledore replies, waiting for the attention from the boys.

"About what?" Draco asks lightly as if in light conversation, not radiating the tension I felt.

"I have reason to believe You Know Who is back." Dumbledore announces.

"Voldemort?" Harry cries bluntly.

No one flinches from the name.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirms, "I believe you have the right to know, I trust you will not utter anything about this. I'm not sure yet what is afloat, only suggesting you be alert."

I gape at him. Why is he telling me - us -this?

"I'm telling you this because you are the Heads and might require this information while performing your duties. You Harry because, you are Harry Potter." The Headmaster seemed to answer my question.

Dumbledore doesn't need to say anything else.

The doors open again, and we know we're dismissed.

Not really sure what to say or add I stand up to leave and the others follow in suit. Once out of the door Harry remarks,

"That was quick."

"He's back." Malfoy muttered in thought, no expressions showing on his face.

"Jumping for joy, aren't you?" Harry spat at Malfoy. Malfoy only continued striding until he reached the doors.

"Maybe." He answers, throwing Harry a backwards glance.

---

Are you glad I updated? Hmmm? Or have you already lsot interest?


	7. The Forbidden Forest

A nice long chappie for you!

* * *

"We need to go to the forbidden forest." Harry stated as he approached me.

"What?" I stare dumbly back.

"Trust me." He simply says, as if that was enough to soothe my fears.

I stare mutely at him and he only stares silently at me back.

"Voldemort is coming." He announces bluntly, not caring about the series of glances coming our way.

I stare down into the book I'm ready, the one I'm supposedly sharing with Malfoy. I don't bother to question how he knows; his scar? Dumbledore approached him? I only question what he plans on doing.

"You want us to go into the forbidden forest." I repeat.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"You want to find Voldemort." I clarify. The Harry I knew would have never gone looking for trouble, it simply found him.

"Yes." He answers.

"What do you want to do when you've found Voldemort?" I ask, somehow knowing the answer before it came out.

"Kill him."

Before, when we were still the friends I know we now are not, Harry would not have said this. He would not have wanted to kill. He would not have hungered for death or thirsted for blood. He would not have been searching for revenge.

Sure there was always the bitter spark within him, because of his past. But nothing like the ruthless and merciless figurine that pretends to be the boy hero of the wizarding world. But he is no longer the boy I met seven years ago, no longer the kind and forgiving Boy Who Lived.

No longer Harry, but simply Harry Potter.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I go on.

"I was so _close _last time. I'm sure I can finish it." He urges.

"Voldemort was also close last time. He almost finished you." I see his face darken, and I already know his retort.

"It's I risk I have to take." Not a risk I'm willing to take, but a risk I _have to _take.

A big difference I noticed in his speech a few years earlier.

"And you want me there because…" I trail off, letting him fill in my blanks.

"…you're my friend. You've always been there for me."

I sigh and carry on reading.

"Tonight." Harry commanded. I nod my head in acceptance and he takes his cue to leave.

I lift my eyes in time to see Harry's back exit the library; just in time to see Draco looking at us.

I don't know why I still listen to him; I don't know why I'm getting up. I guess its habit; I guess the faith I had in him long before hadn't all together vanished. I guess.

* * *

I pull on my jumper in anticipation for the cold, I don't really believe that the Dark Lord would show up. I don't hesitate in believing that the information Harry got about Voldemort's whereabouts is genuine, but the channel in which Harry sees things goes both ways. Many times the random scavenger hunts were in vain.

I slip out of the room quietly to make my way to the Quidditch pitch, our meeting place before such outings.

I sigh as I'm the first one there and await the hero of the wizarding world who fulfilled my expectation of being late.

As I shudder from the chill, I begin to decide that I should leave. Over half an hour has passed of me waiting here and I wish to sleep. I am sure the great Harry Potter has all but forgotten his desperation of killing Voldemort tonight in the comfort of his bed. Either that or he chose to forget, to forsake what he believes is his duty; not able to free himself from the luxury of an ordinary lifestyle.

I begin my walk of shame back through the open winds with no stadium to shelter me from it, I halt as I herd something.

No.

It couldn't be, not tonight.

I breathe out through my mouth, although I couldn't see it, I felt the puff of steam.

"Who's there?" I take a chance and ask; if it is really Voldemort I am doomed anyway. My hands are numb from the cold, making my heart beat faster as I fumbled uselessly for my wand.

"Calm down, Granger." I hear someone drawl. I hear a familiar cold glint alight in his voice.

I freeze; does the Dark Lord drawl?

My wand is in my hand. I don't think twice.

"_Lumos." _I almost shout, adrenaline pumping through me, caused by both fear and courage. My heart races even faster, if possible, when I see the pale blonde hair and silver eyes. I step back.

"It's okay; I won't hurt you." He assures me, thinking I must've been scared of him.

Am I?

"Git." I revert back to the old ways of when I was just a first year, trying to have some sort of system I could fall back on.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes, it tells me he already knows.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I answer with a question.

Silence follows as we realise we'd get nothing out of each other this way.

"I over heard you and Potter talking in the library." Malfoy confessed, he was too far away for me to even try to read his expression.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here. Why did you follow us?" I know I sound demanding, but I'm curious and it's the only way to get answers out of him.

"Us?" He chuckled without humour, looking for the absent Harry. "I wouldn't have if I'd known Potter wouldn't show up."

I find myself agreeing with him; he still hasn't answered my question.

"I'll walk you back." It wasn't a question, but I could've easily turned down his offer.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry interrupted Ginny. She looked questioningly at me and carried on. I fill my plate with a danish. "How about tonight?"

I look up at him. Did I really have a choice? I nod my head and he strides off, probably think all is well.

I lose my appetite and leave Ginny mid sentence. I will apologise to her later. I head for the library, somehow knowing that is where he'd go once he's finished. Malfoy wasn't at breakfast.

Not that I was looking.

So he might be here.

And I'm right; he is.

I look at him and he shakes his head. A sign that the Prince of Slytherin is unavailable.

I place my bag on a table and retrieve a piece of parchment and my quill. I feel his eyes on me.

I scribble a note, leaving it explicitly on the desk, I gather my things in search of a book and make my departure.

* * *

Keep up the reviews. – gets on her knees… but refuses to beg - 


End file.
